Embodiments of the present invention relate to gaming terminals, and in particular to multiplayer tournaments played via offline gaming machines known as “Skill with Prize” terminals.
“Skill with Prize” (SWP) terminals are commonly found in public places (such as public houses, bars, cafes, restaurants, casinos, canteens, waiting rooms, or the like) and traditionally run a mix of “instant payout” games such as pub quizzes, simulated darts leagues, “Spot the Difference” challenges and so on. Players pay to play against a computer program running on a processor within the terminal in an attempt to win an instant cash prize based on their ability to answer trivia questions or demonstrate manual dexterity, observation skills, or the like. The cash prize is paid out instantly by the gaming terminal to the winning player.
Another software application that currently runs on this type of gaming machine is “tournament play,” where instead of playing against a computer program, players compete against each other in a high-score league format over a predetermined amount of time (e.g. one month, one week, or the like). These tournaments operate with a predetermined prize fund and prize award structure. Thus, such multiplayer tournaments offer players the opportunity to play against each other for increased prizes until the tournament ends.
Tournaments may be conducted in real time or may be turn-based, and may or may not be connected to an on-line network. Typically, a tournament includes a single type of game or challenge (e.g. Solitaire) where players' scores are placed on a “leader board.” Once the (time-based) tournament ends, all scores on this leader board are collated and the winner is paid out.
For SWP terminals which are not connected to an online network, a terminal operator sets up a tournament event on a single offline gaming terminal so that only players in that location (e.g., a particular pub) may compete. Players visiting that location use the offline terminal to play against one another on a score-matching system within a pre-determined timescale. Such tournaments are known as “local tournaments” with prizes traditionally varying between approximately $5.00 and $160.00 depending upon game throughput within the overall duration of the tournament.
In order to obtain the prize, the winner may have to undergo a claim process. Prize payout is typically performed by check or by electronic transfer of funds (e.g. by PayPal or similar facility). In the case of smaller cash wins, the retailer or location manager may pay out the prize to the winner.
When an operator sets up a local tournament on a terminal he must input the start and end dates for each individual event and also often “seeds” the prize pool with an introductory amount (typically $8.00). Ongoing tournament games (typically at $1.60 per play) then further increment this potential prize pool at a rate that is configurable between 10 to 50% of the price of play. For example, if the operator “seeds” the prize pool with $8.00 and then sets the incremental rate at 20% and the price of play at $1.60, after no games (entries) have been played the prize pool will stand at $8.00; after one game it will be $8.30; after 10 games it will be $11.20 and so on through the fixed duration of the individual tournament event.
All participating players must pre-register a chosen username, provide their mobile telephone number and select a unique PIN (Personal Identification Number). When each tournament is complete, a final “league table” is published on the terminal's screen and a prize winner is able to claim his prize by asking the manager (often the landlord) of the location to use his/her non-public PIN to access a claim screen where the player can input his player PIN number to prove that he is a bona fide winner. Once the identity of the winner has been verified via the claims process, the cash prize is paid to the winner by the personnel at the location (e.g., by the pub landlord from the till). When the terminal's cash takings are subsequently reconciled and collected by the machine operator (usually every 14 days or so) the location personnel are reimbursed for the prizes they have paid out. The next local tournament event is then manually configured by the machine operator.
However, there are numerous disadvantages associated with known local tournament systems. For example, local tournaments can only be set over a specified time period. The terminal operator must therefore attempt to “guess” the popularity of any chosen tournament game when “seeding” the prize pool. If the event is “seeded” with $8.00 and only one player takes part at $2.60 per entry then that player is guaranteed to win $8.30, leaving the terminal in deficit by $4.10. If the operator places no “seed” in the prize pool, then the initial $0.00 prize on offer to players offers no encouragement to play.
Another disadvantage is that prize fulfillment requires ongoing involvement from location staff/management. Many public house licensees, managers or landlords do not want the inconvenience of the process of accessing claim screens, supervising players entering PIN numbers and then fulfilling cash prizes from their “own pocket” and awaiting reimbursement by the terminal operator.
A further disadvantage is that players frequently become disillusioned with participating in local tournament play, particularly away from their own “local” locations. The claiming of prizes can be awkward, junior location staff may not have access to the terminals, or the like. This is not a problem if the location is “local” to players, but it discourages play elsewhere and therefore restricts growth of the opportunity.
Another form of tournament experience is that of online (i.e. internet-based) tournaments which players use via a website using an internet-connected computer. To date, tournaments in the “physical” SWP terminal world have always been time-based. However, in the online sector, “high-score” tournaments based on a fixed number of games (entries) are offered via web sites. These tournament events are designed to conclude when a pre-determined number (e.g., 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, or the like) of individual games has been played. However, such online/internet events and games all operate on the basis of player accounts. Prior to competing, each player must create a funding account from which entries are paid and/or into which prizes are fulfilled. Prizes are fulfilled using these accounts or by electronic transfer (using PayPal or the like) or even by posting checks in the mail. Thus, there is no possibility of an instant cash payout made directly to the winner from such sites, and the winner still has to either wait for his check to arrive in the post or transfer finds electronically from his gaming account into a bank account in order to access the funds.
An improved system has now been devised.